A. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the audio/video conference field, and more specifically to an improved method and system for providing an audio/video conference in real-time or near real-time with streaming audio and video, such as slide presentations.
B. Background
There are several methods and systems that facilitate an audio/video conference between a moderator, one or more guests and several listeners. At the very basic level, a radio talk show uses the radio spectrum to transmit audio from the moderator, and uses the telephone network to receive audio from a listener. In the digital realm, services such as SKYPECAST use the Internet to transmit audio from the moderator and to receive audio from a listener. The radio talk show requires the listener to have both a radio and a telephone, while the SKYPECAST service requires the listener to have a computer, a downloaded and installed client on their computer, and a microphone.
Thus, there is a need in the field of audio/video conferences for an audio/video conference system and method that simplifies the requirements of the user and/or broadens the available audience. Example embodiments provide such a method and system.